The CNS dysfunction SWG will facilitate interdisciplinary collaborations focusing on approaches to better understanding CNS dysfunction among people with HIV. Our goals are: 1. Promote the growth of our diverse team through provision of resources and mentorship to young clinician and non-clinician investigators who have new interest in HIV research. We are particularly well-positioned to foster the success of those with interests in computational approaches to stratification and clinical prediction modeling, validation of biomarker targets for precision imaging, identification of new biomarkers (with informatics), and development of new precision techniques such as molecular-genetic imaging. ? Number of junior investigators involved with CNS dysfunction SWG ? Number of collaborations established within & across CFAR, including individuals new to HIV research or HIV-experienced & new to CNS dysfunction research ? Number of abstracts/manuscripts submitted by these junior or new investigators to CNS dysfunction HIV research ? Number of CFAR/P30 pilot or other awards to these junior or new investigators to CNS dysfunction HIV research 2. Facilitate the development and success of new protocols that generate new data (e.g., clinical, neuroimaging, biospecimens) or use existing clinical datasets such as the electronic health record (EHR), multi-domain neuropsychological and mental health data, biospecimen characteristics, and neuroimaging toward characterizing people with HIV with CNS dysfunction and comorbidities ? # of submitted NIH or other grants related to NeuroHIV ? # of submitted protocols that include novel expertise from outside the field of HIV/AIDS research ? # new manuscripts in NeuroHIV ? # CFAR scholar awards